


Smile, you're on camera!

by aheadfullofdreams89



Series: DBH Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Markus is best man, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, dad!hank, dbh challenge, oblivious!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Written for the #dbhchallenge of november 2019, prompt: smile, you're on camera.It's the day of Connor's bachelor party. The guys take him on a tour he won't forget anytime soon.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: DBH Challenge 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534250
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: DBH Challenge of November 2019





	Smile, you're on camera!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to tumblr, no beta, all spelling mistakes are totally mine.

May, 2040:  
The day had finally arrived. Connor's bachelor party was about to begin in an hour. He had been nervous as hell for the past week, not knowing what to expect. He had heard and read too many contradictive theories about what to do on that special symbolic last day in ’freedom‘. Plus the boys dropping hints and keeping him on his toes on what might or might not happen did not help any to ease his mind at all.  
You had seen Connor shortly in the morning while getting ready for your own bachelorette party on that same day, smiling at him when he confessed that he had a strange feeling about all of this.  
“It won’t be that bad, baby. Hank’s gonna be there, he’ll keep an eye out for you. And if you get arrested… No, wait… who’s going to arrest you when half the precinct is out with you?“, you grinned, kissing him reassuringly.  
„Just have some fun today, Con, before I put the leash on you and you’ll be forever unavailable for womankind.“ Patting his chest lovingly.  
„I’m not sure I wanna do this. Can I still chicken out now?“, looking at you with that trademark puppy eyes, that ususally worked on everyone. Not today though.  
„Oh please, just try to have fun, will you? I’ll have a great day too. If I have to keep thinking about you moping around like this all day, I won’t be able to relax at the spa and enjoy everything that the girls have organised.“  
You pouted, trying to beat him at his own game.  
He looked away, contemplating your words. Yes, you were right on that. It was supposed to be a fun day, maybe there were one or two embarassing things he needed to sell to people around the city or he had to sing in the middle of the square with his underpants over his jeans. It was all temporary embarassment. And those were the things he would surely remember with a smile in a few years time.

You studied Connor’s face, the way he clenched his jaw, furrowing his brow. You bet there were a hundred different notifications popping up all over his HUD right now from the was his LED swirled bright amber.

„Okay“, he finally breathed out. „Alright, I’ll have a good time, I promise.“ He smiled down at you.  
„That’s my man.“ You got up on your toes to kiss him once again.  
„Well, as much as I‘d like to be attached to your lips all day, I’m afraid I’ll have to get ready. You be a good boy and behave. Remember: it doesn’t matter where you get your appetite from as long as you eat at home. got it?“, you told him, a mischievious grin on your face.  
„You do know I don’t consume food like … oh! Yes... Yes, love, got it.“  
He blushed a little for not getting what you were implying right away.  
„I’m glad we’ve got an understanding here“, still grinning at his partial cluelessness. He was such a dear.  
„On second thought… I should probably lock you up for the rest of your days, fine-looking as you are. I don’t like to share, you know?“  
„I know. And neither do I“, snaking his hands around your waist.  
„In a few days I’ll vow to you that you’ll be the only woman I’ll ever look at ever again. And I mean it.“  
„I know you do, baby. I know.“

**

You left shortly after that, the girls having come to pick you up and drag you off for a day full of… well Connor did not know what.  
That was when his nervousness really kicked in. Pacing the living room, adjusting the clutter on the coffee table and straightening the cushions on the couch until he heard a car pull into the driveway. Hank had come to collect him. Well, this was going to be an interesting day.

**

The first thing Hank did was give him a hug and a shirt to wear. It was black, a couple printed on the front. He was kneeling, she had a foot on his back. Big letters spelled „Connor under new management“ with the date of the wedding underneath. The back was simply printed with the phrase „can you believe this dork ist getting married?“  
Connor grinned. Yup, that he was.

They drove into the city, Connor nagging about what the plans were for today, but Hank did not breathe a word.  
„You’ll have to find out for yourself, son“.

Driving into the city, the met up with the others outside of a mall. The others were the guys from Jericho, Markus, Simon and Josh, who Connor had become quite close to since the events from two years prior and Chris, Ben and yes, Gavin was there too. They had agreed on truce a while ago, Gavin biting the bullet and accepting the peace offering from Connor so they could at least work together properly without the constant fear of sabotaging each other. It had been a shaky start for the both of them. They were not best buddies, but they more than mere colleagues now and had each others backs on the job. They really had come a long way. Maybe it had a little something to do with the fact that soon Gavin would be partnered with a RK900 model loosely based on Connor. Who knows?

They cheered as soon as as they saw Hanks car nearing them, already sporting the matching shirts. They parked the car and got over to the group.  
„There’s the man of the day“, Markus, his best man, yelled, grinning from ear to ear and pulling Connor into a tight hug.  
„So, are you ready to lose some of your dignity?“  
Connor gulped. Uh oh.

**

Markus had decided they would start off with earning a little money they could spend today. Well, they needed to pay the drinks and food and whatnot for everyone right? Even androids could have their customized thirium shots that induced an artificial state of tipsiness. Same rights for everyone right?  
So they set up a simple rule. Connor had to make some money by kissing the women around the mall. A sign was shoved into his hands which said his kisses were worth at least 1$ or he was to be paid at their own discretion. The catchphrase on top „stealing kisses but not you missus“ surely had come from Gavin, the way he already snickered.  
Connors pump regulator was running way faster than normal, thirium pumping through his system, leaving him a little dizzy. This was so far out of his comfort zone. So far.  
He was not good at that. He could not just kiss some random women now could he?  
They agreed that the cheek would be enough to begin with which suited him just fine. Now he only had to approach his targets.  
„The first one is always the hardest. Just go for it, tin can!“ Gavin cheered him on. „I wanna get wasted tonight!“

**

After two hours just walking around and Connor making a small fortune with that little angel face of his they decided to move on to the next item on their agenda.  
They had chartered a small boat, having a little downtime over lunch, starting with the big guns and killing the first few bottles of booze on deck. Connor politely declined for now. He was way to shaky still from feeling like meat on display.  
„It’ll calm your nerves, kid“, Hank encouraged.  
„No, I’m good. Just give me a minute. Or an hour“, he grinned sheepishly.  
„Meh, you’re no fun. C‘mon guys, let’s show him how we do it at the DPD.“  
Connor lay back in his seat and closed his eyes, just enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin for a while. He thought about what you might be up to right now. If you had to kiss strangers on the street for money too.  
That made his stomach churn a little. He hoped that this was not the case.  
„Hey, hubby-to-be, are you listening at all?“ Markus voice pulled Connor out of his thoughts.  
„What? No, yeah I’m here…“, Connor straightened up, meeting Simons amused gaze and hear Gavin whisper something to Chris before breaking out in a short laugh.  
Eyeing him curiosly, Markus went on.  
„Soon as we dock, we’ll head on to the casino. You need to shut down your calculation program for that though otherwise it’s no fun. We’ll need more money for the whole evening.“  
„Bring it on then!“ Connor grinned.  
„Good thing I’ve brough my poker face.“

**

The casino had been a real blast. Even without his programs active Connor was an A1 gambler. Poker was his best discipline, closely followed by craps. The group cheered Connor on, making him take higher risks… and winning round after round. The people at Connor’s table losing interest in competing against him pretty quickly when they saw they were no match.  
Everybody tried their luck at the slot machines too but they were probably programmed to not let anybody win in the next few hours.  
By the time they decided to leave they had made a decent amount of money for the last part of the day. Barhopping!

**

The bunch currently sat in Jimmy’s bar. It was the last on their route.  
Connor knew it well, having accompanied Hank many times since he was allowed to. Even Jimmy had warmed up to him over time. That was why he agreed to close down tonight due to the private party being held here on Connors behalf.  
The guys were all buzzed, even Connor had finally succumbed to a few shots and felt a slight tingle in his head, but they were still nowhere near dead-drunk. They took pictures of everything and everyone, laughing and talking and simply having a really good time, occasionally singing to a song they knew from Jimmy‘s playlist that consisted mostly of easy going background music. Connor smiled. The day had not been what he had feared. On the contrary, it had been really nice. Why had he been so opposed to this again?  
He hoped they would stay for another while. He did not want this day to end. On the other hand… he really wanted to get married in a few days and finally see you walk down the isle too.

„Alright everybody, listen up“, Markus stood and went over to the bar taking a chair out from one of the tables placing it in the middle of the room.  
Josh got up and excused himself with having to check something outside, he got a message from North that he needed to respond to but he told Markus to just go on and start whatever he was about to do.  
„Make it quick though“, Markus called after him.  
„I’ve got one last game for today. Would you come over here, Connor?“  
He made his way over to Markus.  
„You proved to have a good taste in women, as we all know“, Markus smiled, laying a hand on Connors shoulder.  
„But can you distinguish every alcoholic beverage in this bar by taste with your eyes closed too?“  
Connor huffed.  
„You know I do, Markus. My tongue is equipped enough to…“  
„Disgusting, Connor! I don’t need to hear about the skills of your tongue“, Hank interrupted.  
The guys guffawed at that.  
„I bet he can do it with his hands tied behind his back, too“, Gavin one-upped, raising an eyebrow at the android in question.  
„I don’t see why I couldn’t“, Connor retorted, a glint in his eyes.  
„All I here is yada-yada-yada“, Gavin waved him off.  
„Are you ready to prove yourself then, Connor?“ Markus questioned.  
„Challenge accepted“, Connor agreed with a smirk and took a seat on the chair. Markus went to fetch the scarves he brought for that task, blindfolding Connor first, then tying his hands together behind the chair with another one.  
Hank had gone over to the bar Jimmy had left them alone with, carefully selecting the bottles they wanted to use for this ‚experiment‘, clinking and clanking the with the glasses and bottles just that little too much.

Connor heard the door open and then Josh’s slightly nervous voice.  
„Ehm, Markus… ? I think we might be having a slight situation here…“  
Connor felt Markus presence leave from behind him.  
„What’s going on? Did North say something“, he asked.  
„Nothing, no. Everythings fine there. The problem is HERE here“, Josh explained.

It sounded urgent. Connor tilted his head, trying to make out what was going on without his eyesight.  
„What is it“, Markus sounded worried now, which in the end worried Connor too.  
„Good evening“, a warm voice of a woman suddenly said but that tone held no pleasantness.  
„Good evening“, Markus greeted back cautiously.  
„We received a call from one of the neighbors because of the disturbance of the peace at night“, that woman went on.  
„I'm afraid we'll have to break up this gathering.“

Connor heard the guys protest loudly.  
„Aww, now come one. We're having a stag night here for my son“, Hank grumbled.  
„Can you not make one exception here, officers? For your fellow lieutenant of the local precinct, hm?“  
It was a shame, Connor thought. Just when he got to the point of not wanting to end this day they were forced to split up here and now. He sighed deeply.  
„Hm.“  
The voice of that officer got nearer to Connor. And he heard two sets of feet. She brought another one as back up with her. Well obviously. Not everyone was friendly to having their fun ended by the law enforcement.  
„Sorry, but if we make an exception here and another one there... Where would that end up?“  
Connor felt the body heat of the two officers radiating, they must have stood real close to him now.  
„Please“, Connor almost whined a little too much for his liking, blaming it on the shots of blue twister from earlier, toying with his circuit boards.  
„Just give as another hour and we'll be gone. And quiet from now on, we promise.“

He heard a rustle, then the blindfold fell from his eyes. Adjusting his sensors to the sudden intake of light he came face to face with two smiling and young lady officers in uniform.  
Scantilly clad young lady officers in uniform. With skirts so short they could have passed as very broad belts, tight shirts unbuttoned to almost their belly, buttons straining to keep the material from bursting open completely, revealing WAY TOO MUCH, police hat sitting slightly askew on their heads.  
They guys were hooting now, clapping and whistling. Laughing as Connors cheeks blushed deep blue.  
Uh oh.  
The splitsecond when realisation hit him what was about to happen, someone had already put on the song DOWN IN MEXICO and he knew he was doomed.  
„Mhh. Well, we can't let a naughty bachelor like you get away just like that now, do we? We will have to frisk you first“, one of the too well endowed woman whispered and then started to sway her hips in front of his face.  
Connor tried to look anywhere but… THERE!  
„Hank! Hank, I need help“, he croaked out searching Hank’s face by the table feverishly.  
But Hank just smirked and raised his drink to him.  
„I don’t think so. You’re about to become a man, son. Best enjoy it while it lasts“, grinning, amused to no end and going back to just watching him struggle against the restraints that bound Connor‘s hands.  
How could he? How could all of them just sit there and watch him squirm? Whose idea had that been anyway? Even the Jericho guys seemed to have fun. He did not think Markus would sink so low, as to…  
Woops!  
Connor felt hands on his chest and shoulders, touching and rubbing and he had never been more uncomfortable in his whole life. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else.  
Then he felt one of them plopping down on his lap and his eyes shot open again.  
„Oh, sorry, Miss, but I…“, he mumbled but was cut short when she started so move her hands up and down his torso. Oh, how ould he explain all of this to you?

Gavin held a camcorder in his hands, zooming in on Connor‘s helpless and desperate face.  
„Hey Connor! Smile, you’re on camera“, he howled with laughter.  
Connor glared daggers back at him and straight into the camera when that woman turned and sat with her back to his chest and began to wiggle her butt, his eyes going wide, brows almost reaching his hairline. It caused a reaction in his lower regions he did not need right here and right now in front of everyone. Oh god, no, please!

Gavin was roaring with laughter, a few tears running down his smug face.  
„Oh, you bet I’m so gonna show this on this year’s DPD christmas party! HAH!“


End file.
